Invincible
by scottsman
Summary: The saddle club girls have been hearing reports on the news about an apparently invincible hero in Gate city, Then on the eve of an important competition, Eleanor Atwood's god son, Jace, comes to visit. Unbeknownst to the girls he and this mysterious hero are one and the same.
1. Chapter 1

The Power Within

Chapter 1

Lisa, Carol and Stevie arrived at Pine Hollow early one weekend morning. They had work to do. In a few days, the Regional Equestrian tournament would take place. Mrs. Reg though, had found out that they had left the house that morning without much breakfast, and that wouldn't do. She took the three of them into the lounge for some of her world-famous pancakes. While they were sitting there eating, Mrs. Reg turned on the T.V. the news was on. A news story caught their attention.

"Dateline Gate City," said the Reporter, "Gate City's Mysterious hooded hero has made another appearance. A Rave the Warehouse club down on Water Street turned into blazing inferno when the DJ's stand shorted out the electrical system and ignited the alcohol behind the bar.

Our hooded Hero was seen walking through this man-made hell apparently unharmed by the fire and few minutes later emerged Carrying a young woman who was trapped on the lower level.

The mysterious young man placed the woman in the grass and disappeared into the crowd before the paramedics could reach them. The girl was too over come by smoke to positively describe the hooded hero, so it seems that his Identity is still a Mystery."

As the news anchor signed off the girls heard a sigh behind them. The turned to looked and found Veronica and Kristy standing there having walked in while the story was unfolding.

"He's so dreamy," she sighed

"You don't even know what he looks like," said Carole, "Nobody does."  
"I'll find that out when I meet him," said Kristy, "Somethings are just meant to be."

"Oh please," Said Stevie, "The chances of you ever meeting him are about a zillion to one!" Kristy just huffed. The girls finished their breakfast, washed up and headed out to the barn.

The girls tacked up their horses and headed to the jumping ring. As they rode, Lisa suddenly remembered something.

"Hey guys," she said, "My Mother's god son Jace is coming to stay with me and my mother for a few days would it be alright if he hung out with us?"

Stevie shrugged

"it's fine with me."

Carole nodded,

"Yeah, he's more than welcome."

"Thanks, guys," said Lisa, "I know you'll like him he's a really nice guy." By the time they finished their practice Eleanor Atwood was pulling in to the parking area again. The car stopped and a handsome 15-year-old boy with wavy brown hair and blue eyes stepped out of the passenger's side.

"Thanks for the ride, Aunt Eleanor," he said before shutting the door.

He straightened up and looked around. He was wearing jeans, sneakers, a dark red T-shirt, and a denim jacket with a hood. The most unique part of his wardrobe was the black leather triple strap wristband that was on his right wrist.

Lisa jumped off Prancer and ran over to him.

"Hey Jace," she said throwing her arms around him and giving him a big hug.

"Hey Lise," he said hugging her back, "It's been too long."

"Way too long," she agreed, "Come meet my friends." She led him over to where Carole and Stevie had dismounted.

"Jace this is Carole Hanson and Stevie Lake," said Lisa, "Guys this is Jace Connors."

The girls exchanged greetings with Jace and walked toward the stables. When they got inside, the first person they met was Max. Lisa introduced Jace and Max asked the first question that he asked most newcomers.

"Do you ride?"

"I'm no champion but yeah I ride a little." Said Jace

"Fine," said Max, "Tell you what, if you like you can ride Comanche while you're here."

"Thanks," said Jace shaking hands with Max. Max turned and hurried up the stairs to his office.

"You'll have to cut us all some slack," said Lisa, "The Regionals are only three days away, so things are kind of hectic around her right now."

"Don't sweat it!" said Jace with a wave of his hand, "Now one of you needs to introduce me to Comanche."

"Right this way," said Stevie, she paused and turned to Lisa, "Would you untack Belle for me?"

"Sure, go ahead," said Lisa rolling her eyes.

Stevie led Jace to Comanche's stall.

"This," she said pointing to a chestnut brown horse with the black mane, "is Comanche."

"Hi Comanche," said Jace holding out his hand to the horse, "Let's get acquainted." The friendly horse came up and nuzzled Jace's hand. Then he moved his head up and nibbled at the front of Jace's jacket.

"Hey," said Lisa as she and Carol walked up, "He likes you."

Jace laughed as the horse continued to nibble at his Jacket,

"I think what he actually likes is the granola bar in my pocket." The girls laughed.

"What's so funny," asked another Voice

The girls turned and saw Phil walking up. Phil walked up and pecked Stevie on the cheek.

"Jace," said Stevie, "This is my boyfriend_."

"Phil Marsten," Jace finished shaking hands with Phil

"Yeah," said Stevie, "how did you know?"

"Phil and I Met a few years ago at the summer camp that my grandfather James Connors owns," said Jace, "I was there to visit my grandfather at his house across the lake from the camp. Phil and I became friends."

That afternoon, after all the lessons were over with, the girls, Phil, and Jace went on a hack. Girls noticed that not only was Jace good looking, but he also sat a horse pretty well. Lisa explained that Jace's had always been smart and a quick study. His grandfather owned horses and had been the first one to teach Jace how to ride. 

########

The next morning after their morning practice Jace was Helping the girls Muck out their horses' stalls. Stevie and Lisa were working in their horses' stalls. Phil was there too but he had been acting strange all morning. he had been hanging around acting like he was trying to get up the nerve to talk to Jace about something. Strangest of all, Jace could swear he was avoiding Stevie. He was about to say something when Carole brought wheelbarrow out of the stall and looked around. There were two bales of hay sitting there.

"Jace," she said, "We're going to need at least one more bale of hay, would you get it please?"

Jace nodded and headed for the hayloft. When he got to the top of the stairs leading up to the hayloft. He reached around to the other side of the doorpost and grabbed a pair of hay hooks off the nail they were hanging on. He had just stuck them into either side of the nearest hay bale when he hear footsteps coming up the stairs. He didn't even have to look to know it was Phil.

The footsteps stopped at the top of the stairs and there were several seconds of silence. Finally, Jace couldn't take it any longer. He turned and looked Phil straight in the eyes.

"What is it Phil?!" he snapped

"Jace," said Phil, "You've got to help me! I've made a big mistake!"

 _ **TBC… Please read and Review**_

 _What is Phil's big mistake?_

 _Why is he avoiding Stevie?_


	2. Chapter 2

The Power Within 2

Chapter 2

Jace, sighed and sat down on the hay bale,

"I had a feeling it was something like," he said, "All right start at the beginning." Phil took a deep breath and began.

Last night when I got home I found out that my parents had been invited to a dinner party over at the Vale house. Peter Vale the father is on the Board of Directors of the International Dressage and Show Jumping Association. The same organization that regulates and stages the local and world equestrian events outside the Olympics of course.

The Vale's daughter Kennedy was there with her friend Valerie 'Val' DeWitt. There both very Vane, Very beautiful, and two of the best riders at Cross County Pony Club."

"So far I'm failing to see where this is a problem or why you're in trouble." Said Jace

"Kennedy invited me up to her room," said Phil lowering his head, "When we got there she started coming on to me and I kissed her."

Jace face palmed,

"Phil what is the matter with you?!" he snapped, "did you send your brain of vacation, you already have a girlfriend!"

"I know, I know," said Phil, "I made a big mistake and I don't want to lose Stevie, but it gets worse. Val was there, and she took a picture of me kissing Kennedy. They said they'd keep it quiet for a price."

"Figures," snapped Jace, still annoyed at his friend's stupidity, "What Price?"

"I'm supposed to meet them tonight to get the specifics, but it's something to do with making sure that Pine Hollow loses the regionals. You were always good at problem solving. You've got to get me out of this! I don't want to sabotage Pine Hollow but if Stevie sees that picture I'm dead!"

"Boy," said Jace, "When you get yourself in a jam you REALLY get yourself in a jam!"

"Can you help me?!"

"Hey, Jace," came Carole's voice from the bottom of the stairs, "Where's that hay bale?'

"Be there in a sec," Jace called back.

"Phil," said Jace as he stood up, "If it weren't for the fact that Pine Hollows chances at the regionals are in danger I'd have half a mind to let you stew in your own pot. I'll help you. Meet me at JB's an hour before you're supposed to meet those girls. I think I already have an idea." With that Jace Picked up the hay bale and started down the steps.

########

Phil paced back and forth in the darkened Cross County Stables. He was wearing riding clothes and holding his helmet in his hand. The quiet was broken only by the shuffling of hooves and sounds of horses munching on their feed.

"Well, Well," said a sneering feminine voice, "at least you're on time, hot lips." Phil turned to see Kennedy and Val walking toward him.

"What do you want, Kennedy," Phil snapped

"Ooh touchy," snickered Val

"Look," said Phil, "I may have to do what you want but, that doesn't mean that I have to like it or be nice to the two of you. Now get on with it!"

"Alright," said Kennedy, "here's the deal we promise that no one will see the picture of your little lip lock with me if, you take this and make sure that the Pine Hollow horses get it the day of the competition."

She pulled a large six-inch vial out of her purse and handed it to Phil.

"This stuff will make their horses too sluggish to compete." Said Val

"Why are you doing this?" asked Phil

"Because Pine Hollow is our stiffest competitor," snapped Kennedy, "and we don't want to lose for a second year in a row."

"And now we won't," said Val, "Because now the one person from Cross County who can get near the Pine Hollow horses without raising suspicion works for us."

"Right," said Kennedy, "If you try to refuse we're going to give Stevie an 8x10 glossy of our moment of passion."

"No, I don't think you will," said Another voice, Jace stepped out from behind the door of Teddy's stall, "you see the tables have now turned."

"What are you talking about," snapped Kennedy, "Who are you?"

"Who I am doesn't matter," said Jace, "What matters is that ever since you've been here you've been confessing your little scheme into that small but very powerful Microphone that Phil has hidden in his helmet. Show them Phil."

Phil reached into his helmet and produced a small wireless mic about the size of a watch battery. Jace held up a digital recorder.

"Listen," he said, he pressed the play button and played back the entire conversation they just had with Phil.

"Now do you ladies have any Idea what would happen if this recording found it's way into the hands of the International Dressage and Show Jumping Association Chairman? I mean you know how strict he is and what he thinks of any kind of cheating." asked Jace. When the girls didn't answer he continued,

"Well just to be clear I'll spell it out for you," he said, "Kennedy, the scandal would get your dad kicked off the board, Cross County Pony Club would be disqualified from the Regionals, and you two would be banned from competition, for life!"

"Yeah," said Phil, "And that's just what the board would do, we haven't even mentioned what your parents would do if they ever found out about your little scheme."

"all right," snapped Kennedy, "You've made your point! What do you want?"

"Destroy any, and all pictures you made of Phil's dumb mistake," replied Jace, "and never mess with him again, Deal?"

"Fine, Deal," Kennedy snorted. She and Val turned around and stormed off.

Phil breath a massive sigh of relief.

The Next Morning Jace was once again up in the Hayloft, only this time he was getting a bale of hay to put in Comanche's stall. Phil Came running up the stairs.

"Jace," he said, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, you totally saved my neck, and those two psychos got what they deserved for what they did to me!"

Jace suddenly dropped the bale, onto the floor, of the loft, with a resounding thump making Phil jump. He was startled to see the scowl on Lee's face.

"Listen Phil," he snapped, "You cannot lay this whole mess on Kennedy and Vale, nobody held a gun to your head and forced you kiss Kennedy that was all you. You wouldn't have been in this mess in the first place if you hadn't been thinking with your hormones instead of your head!"

"I know I made a mistake," said Phil, "But…"

"But nothing Phil," interrupted Jace, "Now I did what I did because I didn't want Pine Hollow to get cheated at the Regionals and because I think you've learned your lesson, but I am warning you, you screw up like that one more time and you're dead. I won't bail you out a second time!"

"Okay, Okay," said Phil, "I get it." Jace turned picked up the hay bale again and walked down the stairs with Phil right behind him. As soon as they were gone, a face with a mouth hanging open emerged from the behind a stack of Hay bales.

Lisa couldn't believe what she had just heard!

 _ **TBC…Please Read and Review**_

 _Should Lisa tell Stevie what she heard?_

 _Have were really seen the last of Kennedy and Val?_


	3. Chapter 3

Invincible 3

Chapter 3

Lisa walked down the stairs from the Hayloft almost in a state of shock. Her mind was racing with what she had just heard.

"Should she tell Stevie," she wondered, "or should she just keep her mouth shut and pretend she had never heard anything." Normally her first impulse would be to tell her friends everything. Especially if this was someone else that they were talking about, but this was Phil Marsten Stevie's boyfriend! The guy that Stevie has been crazy about from the day they met.

Lisa heard Mrs. Reg's voice and walked toward it. She needed advice, and may Mrs. Reg could relieve her mental agony. She found Mrs. Reg in Max's office. She was talking to Max who was seated at the desk.

She turned when Lisa walked into the room. She took on look at Lisa's face and knew the girl needed to talk.

"Max," she said, motioning to Lisa, "I think it's girl talk time." Max nodded taking the hint and stood up.

"Translation, Max, make yourself scarce," he said with as he headed for the door, giving Lisa a sympathetic look as he went.

After Max had gone, Mrs. Reg turned back to Lisa.

"What's wrong Sweetheart?" she said. Lisa took a deep breath and proceeded to outline what she had just overheard in the hayloft.

"What should I do, Mrs. Reg?" she asked

"Well as one of Stevie's friends I think you owe it to her to tell her what you heard." Replied Mrs. Reg, "The Sooner the better."

"I don't want to hurt Stevie," said Lisa, "And I know this will!"

"It's not you that's going to hurt Stevie it's Phil's actions that will hurt her," said Mrs. Reg, "The only thing you will be guilty of is being a good friend. And I said the sooner you tell her the better because the longer you put it off the harder it's going to be."

Lisa nodded, Mrs. Reg was right of course she really, only had one choice. Taking another deep breath and squaring her shoulders she headed for the lounge.

When she walked in to the lounge Carole was sitting on the couch leafing through a horse magazine and Stevie was getting a drink out of the refrigerator. Lisa started toward Stevie half way to her she almost lost her nerve, but Mrs. Reg's words came back to her.

" _it's not you that's going to hurt Stevie_ … _the only thing you'll be guilty of is being a good friend…the longer you put it off the harder it's going to get."_

She walked up to Stevie just as she pulled her head out the fridge and shut the door.

Stevie looked up and smiled.

"Hi, Lise," she said, "Did you finished that history assignment you hid yourself away to finish?"

By the time these words were out of Stevie's mouth she could tell, by the look on Lisa's face that something was very wrong!

"Lisa, what's wrong?" she said. At this point Carole's attention was drawn from her magazine.

"Stevie," she said, "I have something to tell you, and you'd better sit down for it."

"Lisa," Stevie said as she sat down, "You're scaring me what is it?"

Lisa took a deep breath and proceeded to spill the beans. She told about sitting in the hayloft behind a stack of bales when she heard Jace and Phil come up the stairs and then what she had heard them talking about.

By the time she was done Stevie's head was buried in her hands. After a few awkward seconds of silence after Lisa had finished, Stevie finally looked up. She seemed to be wavering between tears and anger.

"Lisa," she said, "are you sure about this?"

"Yeah," said Lisa, "and I really wish I wasn't."

"I think we'd better talk to Phil and Jace to get the whole story." Said Carole she turned to Stevie, "I'll do it if you don't feel up to it?"

"No, thanks away, Carole," she said, becoming more, angry, than anything else, "This is something I'm going to have to handle myself." With that she stood up, turned around and stalked out of the lounge.

Stevie stormed into the main stables under a full head of steam. Knowing Stevie's temper, Lisa and Carole were right behind her. She was about halfway down the main aisle between the stalls when she spotted Phil coming toward her.

Almost before she knew what she was going to do and before anyone else could stop her she stalked up to Phil and gave him a stinging slap across the face.

"Ah," Phil Cried out, "Stevie what gives?!"

"Kennedy Vale," snapped Stevie, Phil paled, "Would you care to explain yourself?!"

"How did you find out?" said Phil looking guilty

"Lisa heard you and Jace talking in the hayloft," replied Stevie, "But I want the whole story from you!"

Phil sighed took a deep breath and proceeded to spill the beans about the kiss, the blackmail scheme and Jace bailing him out.

"Stevie," he said, "I know I made a huge mistake, but I swear it will never happen again! I know it's asking a lot, but can we just forget the whole thing and pretend that it didn't happen."

"You cheated on me," cried Stevie, "and now you expect me to act like it didn't happen?!"

"Well, I'm sorry Phil but it doesn't' work that way," she continued, "right now I don't feel like I can trust you. And until I feel differently I won't be going out with you anymore."

With that Stevie walked away burying her head in her hands. Phil hung his head and slowly walked away.

#######

Lisa and Carole met up with Jace on the trail later.

"Hi," he said quietly, "I heard about what happened with Stevie and Phil."

"I Didn't mean to eavesdrop," said Lisa, "But after what I heard I just felt the right thing to do was to tell Stevie."

"I can understand that," said Jace, "I suppose you guys are probably mad at me too."

"No," said another voice behind them.

They turned and found Stevie catching up to them.

"I'm not mad at you at all," said Stevie.

"Neither are we," said the others

"Phil told me everything about the blackmail scheme," said Stevie, "I know that you did what you did to keep us from getting cheated out a fair shot at the regionals."

"Yeah," said Lisa, "So your good with us."

Meanwhile across town….

In the office of Vince Gateman, the biggest real estate agent in town. Gateman was standing behind his desk looking at some old papers in his hands. He looked up at his assistant Eddie absolutely wide eyed.

"Eddie," he said, "Are you sure this is real?!"

"Sir, I'm positive," he said, "I found these papers in the back room of the old land office in the basement of the county courthouse!"

"Eddie," he said, "These papers could ruin me and turn this whole town upside down! They have to be destroyed!"

"That wouldn't do any good," said Eddie

"What do you mean?" said Gateman

"These papers are just copies," Replied Eddie, "Even if we burn these there is always a chance that the originals are still around here somewhere."

"Well," said Gateman, "we've got to get them before anyone else see's them especially Max Regnery!"

 _ **TBC…please read and review**_


	4. Chapter 4

Invincible 4

Chapter 4

In the days following her break up with Phil. Stevie threw herself whole heartedly into training for the regionals. Jace helped out around the Stables. Stevie made it clear that she didn't hate Phil. It was just at this point she didn't feel like she could trust him. When they saw each other in the lessons Stevie only said;

"Hi,"

This had Phil down in the dumps but Jace told him that the best thing he could do was to give Stevie her space.

It was evening at Pine Hollow and Jace was sitting, on the bench in the tack room, finishing up repairing a girth strap on one of the saddles. Most everybody but the Saddle Club had left for the day. The main lights in the rest of the stables had been turned down. The horses were in their stalls for the night.

Suddenly Jace heard footsteps out in the main area, ordinarily this wouldn't have struck him that Odd except he new that the girls were in the lounge chatting, Both Red and Max had gone into town that evening. Max was on date night with Deborah and Red had gone to rehearse with his band.

The girls could have come to see their horses again, but no he knew Lisa's footsteps and those were too big and heavy to be hers. This was fishy. He put down what he was doing. And walked to the tack room door. He looked up and saw the beam of a flashlight moving around and Max's office.

"Okay," he thought, "Now I know somethings wrong!" he crossed the Aisle and surreptitiously climbed the stairs and approached the door. Peeking around the door he saw two men in the process of ransacking Max's office.

"I don't see them," hissed the first man

"Well keep looking those Regnery papers have got to be here somewhere and the boss wants them!"

"Hey," he cried out stepping into the doorway and startling the two men, "Who are you and what are you doing here?!"

All of a sudden one man threw something up, the other shouted.

"No!" but it was too late

"There was a shotgun blast and Jace was blown backwards over the railing by the force blast hitting his chest. He came crashing down on top of a bench that broke under the force of the impact. Jace lay motionless.

"You trigger happy idiot," the other man cried, "That sawed-off shotgun blast is going to bring everyone in the county! Let's get out of here!" they ran down the stairs and out the door. Seconds later the Saddle Club girls and Mrs. Reg came running into the building.

They found Jace standing up and brushing himself off! They came running up to him and stopped short. They could see that there was a shredded hole in the front of his shirt but his skin didn't have a mark on it not even so much as a bruise!"

"You!" said Stevie, her eyes widening, "you're the invincible hero we've been hearing about on the news!"

Jace nodded, "But please keep it under your hat!"

"Don't worry your secret's safe with us!" said Mrs. Reg, "Now what exactly happened?!"

"I caught two men in the act of ransacking Max's office," replied Jace zipping up his hoodie, "I just didn't count on one of them packing heat!"

"Sounds like you caught two burglars in the act!" said Mrs. Reg, "Boy did they pick the wrong place to rob!"

"I don't think they were here to rob the place," said Jace as they all walked back to the lounge So, Mrs. Reg could phone the police.

"Why do you say that," asked Lisa

"Because before the saw me, they were talking about how they couldn't find what their boss wanted. Some documents they called the Regnery papers!"

"The Regnery papers, I never heard of such a thing!" said Mrs. Reg as they entered the lounge, "And if anyone here would know about them it's me."

The police came and processed Max's office for Fingerprints, shotgun shells and anything else they could find.

After they left, Lisa's mother arrived to get Jace, Lisa and give Carole and Stevie a ride home as well. On the way, the girls and Jace talked.

"I can hardly believe that an actual invulnerable man could exist!" said Stevie shaking her head.

"I first I couldn't understand how I could exist either," said Jace, "but then it occurred to me, in nature there is always a balance, so if people with bones as brittle as glass could exist or people who get sick at the drop of a hat. Why couldn't there be someone at the opposite end of the spectrum like me, someone who doesn't get hurt, and who doesn't get sick and who's put here to do what no one else can?!"

"That actually makes sense," said Carole, "it's simply the balance of nature!"

#########

Across town, Vince Gatemen was fuming at his two hired thugs,

"Of all the Lamebrained stunts!" he snapped, "we need to get our hands on those papers in secret and you have to go and blow some kid away with a sawed-off shotgun!"

"I panicked," said the shotgun wielder

"I panicked," Gatemen mocked in a nasally voice

"The Idea was to find those papers before anyone else found out about it!" he went on angrily, "But you nearly botched that up in one fell swoop!"

"Fortunately for you two you seemed to have missed!" said Gateman, "the police scanner reported a break in with no injuries."

"But how could that be?" said the shotgun wielder, "I couldn't have missed from that distance?!"

"I don't know and I don't care!" snapped Gateman, "Just be glad that you did miss! The last thing we need right now is a full-blown murder investigation!"

######

Lisa snuggled down under her comforter. Sleep wouldn't come just yet especially after what almost happened! She thought about it and she thought about Jace. She always though the world of him and that he was one of the nicest guys she knew.

Also, being the hopeless romantic that she was, she often wondered why he had never seemed to have a steady girlfriend. Now the felt she knew why! Well she knew that she would continue to hold out hope that he would find someone. Beginning to yawn she closed he eyes and let sleep take her."

 **TBC….please read and Review**


	5. Chapter 5

Invincible 5

Chapter 5

The Regionals were quite the Affair. This year they were being held in the largest Arena in the state capital, and before the competition began there was even a reception for the competitors. The reception was in the convention center across the street from the Arena.

The place was decorated in finery like the ball room at a five-star hotel. Carole was on the dance floor dancing with a guy she met named Marcus, Stevie was talking to a couple of boys in the corner who seemed to be as adventurous as she was.

Lisa was just coming back from the lady's room. Looking across the room she saw Jace standing by the refreshment table eating a carrot stick. Then she saw Kristy headed toward him.

"I should have figured," she thought, "When Red's not around every boy in sight is fair game to her."

She sidled up to Jace playing with a lock of her hair. As Lisa got closer she could see that Jace was looking a little uncomfortable.

Lisa shook her head and decided to rescue Jace. Kristy had a way of making a guy feel cornered.

She walked up to Jace and grabbed him by the hand.

"Come on," she said, "You promised me a dance, Remember." She pulled Jace away leaving Kristy standing there with her mouth hanging open."

She led Jace out on to the dance floor. A slow song started. She put her hands on his shoulders and he put his on her waist. They started moving slowly in time to the music.

"Thanks, for rescuing me," he said, "That Kristy girl is_,"

"A shameless boy crazy flirt?" finished Lisa

"Yeah, that about sums it up." Snickered Jace

A few seconds of silence passed as they swayed to the music. Lisa noticed that Jace seemed to be distracted by his own thoughts.

"Listen, Jace," she said breaking the silence, "I know this is a little like dancing with your sister but for my sake you could at least act like you're enjoying yourself."

"Oh no," said Jace, with a dazzling smile, "I don't feel like I'm dancing with my sister, I feel like I'm dancing with one of the prettiest girls here."

Lisa blushed.

"Thank you," she said Quietly.

"I didn't mean to get distracted," he said, "I just couldn't help wondering about those mysterious Regnery papers that crook mention last night."

"Yeah, Weird," she said, "and asking Max didn't clear up the mystery, he had never heard of them either."

"I have a bad feeling that this isn't the last we've heard of them or those crooks." Said Jace.

Lisa nodded. She had been thinking the same thing.

A minute or so later the song ended. They applauded and walked off the dance floor. As they did Jace looked over Lisa's shoulder and saw something that made him smirked in satisfaction. Kennedy and Val were over in one corner of the room looking anything but happy.

Lisa saw where he was looking and smiled but her smile gave way to worry,

"Do you think those to will try anything else?!" she asked

"Against Pine hollow, I doubt it," said Jace shaking his head, "Kennedy and Val may be devious and conniving but they're not stupid enough to risk that recording ever seeing the light of day!"

Lisa nodded. She turned and scanned the room. Stevie was just saying goodbye to her newfound friends Carole was getting Marcus's phone number. And Kristy thank goodness had moved on to another boy, a skinny preppy type.

The party was winding down, and the girls decided to go visit their horses one more time before going to bed.

Jace went with them. After they said goodnight to their horses they started toward their room. It was three bed Suite that Mrs. Reg had picked out for them. Carol and Stevie went on inside. Lisa turned and wrapping her arms around Jace gave him an affectionate squeeze.

"Good night," she said, "and thanks for the dance!"

"Thank you for rescuing me from that boy chaser," he replied smiling and hugging her back, "and good night to you too!"

With one more smile she turned, went inside the room and closed the door. Jace smiled to himself and walked of down the hallway to his own room.

The first thing the next day, were the preliminary rounds of the Regionals. Veronica made it to round two which she made sure that everyone with in earshot was made aware of. Carole and Stevie also Made it to the round, Jace applauded louder than anyone with Lisa made it the second round. As she was riding off the jumping course Jace, who was on his way to congratulate her, felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. The unmistakable feeling of being watched. He paused and looked around slowly. A glint caught his eye. Before he could find the right angle to figure out what it was Lisa called him over. He hugged her happily and congratulated her. Then that glint hit his eye again. This time he made his way to the entrance of the staging area and peered up at the crowd. This time he saw where the glint was coming from the binoculars of a man nearby in the stands who was watching both of them.

Jace recognized the man as one of Pine hollow's nocturnal visitors!"

TBC… please read and review!"


	6. Chapter 6

Invincible 6

Chapter 6

Jace had to move fast. He had to get over to where the man was before he disappeared again. Fortunately, he had had been to this Arena before and he knew that there were some underground service tunnels that could get him from one side to the other in a matter of minutes.

The entrance to one of the tunnels was in the Alcove near the staging area entrance. Jace raced toward it. Entering the secret passage, he raced to the other side and came out next to one of the concession stands. As soon as he came out of the passage he saw the man come back out into the entrance corridor. The man was on the phone. Jace edged closer to the man standing just around the corner from him Jace perked his ears to the conversation.

"Have you found them?" he was saying

"You'll know the papers when you see them. They'll be the ones with the name Hezekiah Regnery!" he replied

"No," he said, "Their still in the competition so your good! Now keep looking."

Jace committed the name Hezekiah Regnery to memory. He would have to ask Max later.

######

That evening Jace had joined the Saddle Club in the hotel's Indoor swimming pool and Jacuzzi. Veronica and Kristy had gone shopping and were now in their rooms trying on the two tons of stuff they had bought.

Jace sat in the Jacuzzi with Lisa Carol and Stevie.

Stevie was talking,

"Jace," she said, "are you sure it was one of the same guys from the other night?"

Jace nodded,

"It was him alright," he replied, "he was on the phone to someone, he told them to keep looking for some papers that had the name Hezekiah Regnery on them."

"Hezekiah Regnery," said Lisa, "I've never heard that name."

"Me neither," said Carol, "Must be a relative of Max."

"You're right," said Jace, "I talked with Max before I came down here, I told him what I Overheard, he checked and there was another break in at Pine Hollow! The guy was gone by the time the police got there but max's office had been ransacked again!"

"Was anything taken," asked Stevie

"Not that anybody could tell," replied Jace, "but on a slightly different note Max recognized the name. It turns out that Hezekiah Regnery is one of Max's great, great, Grandfathers on his father's side!"

"I see," said Carole, "but what are these papers with his name on it!"

"I don't know!" replied Jace, "That's what I have to find out!"

"That's what _we_ have to find out, as soon as this competition is over." Said Carole. The others nodded. A few moments later, Lisa stood up and walked out of the Jacuzzi saying she was going to take a dip in the pool. Just as she reached the swimming pool Several members of the Cross-County Pony club walked in!

Phil was with them. He made awkward eye contact with Stevie who immediately looked away. He sighed and walked over to the pool with his team mates.

The next afternoon Jace stood in the bleachers scanning the crowd for any sign of the man he had seen then previous day. The Saddle club rode into the ring to do their group dressage routine. He was sure they were all thinking the same thing.

"What was in these old papers of Hezekiah Regnery that made these characters so desperate to find them?!"

Well if this question was on the girls minds as well, they didn't show. They performed a flawless routine. They saluted the judges and rode out of the ring.

The Saddle Club's routine was the last dressage routine and the judges conferred to tally up their scores. Jace knew that Pine hollow had good chance of winning. Cross County had been right of there with them until the finals of the show jumping competition when Kennedy's horse balked at one of the gates and dumped her into a giant mud puddle.

Kennedy had stomped out of the ring leaving the stable hands to get her horse. Jace couldn't help thinking that that served her right. Because of that Pine hollow had won the individual show jumping competition easily.

A few minutes later the judges handed down their decision: Pine Hollow!

Jace smiled proudly as the Saddle club stood on the podium and received their gold medals.

A few hours later, they arrived back at Pine Hollow and the girls went to turn their horses out in the field.

when they came back they found Jace heading for the steps to the Attic.

"Do you think that might be where the Regnery papers are?" asked Stevie

"I think it's as good a place as any to start looking," said Jace, "After all we've got to find them, they're the key to this whole mess."

The girls nodded in agreement and followed him up into the Attic.

They began looking through the various trunks, suitcases, and boxes that were up there.

Max sat down in his office with his head in his hands.

"Are you sure about this mom?" he said. Mrs. Reg nodded gravely.

"But why would the bank balloon our mortgage now?!" asked Max

Mrs. Reg shook her head.

"Ever since Mr. Morton's greedy son inherited the bank he's been doing all sorts of stuff like this to get more money out of people."

Max nodded, "Yeah well this could destroy Pine Hollow!"

 _ **TBC…Please read and Review**_


	7. Chapter 7

Invincible 7

Chapter 7

Jace and the girls spent several minutes digging through stuff in the attic with no luck.

Carole straightened up.

"I don't see anything, yet." she said

"Me either," replied Stevie who was looking through some boxes, "All I've found are some old clothes."

"Same," said Lisa sounding discouraged already, "We've just got to find those papers and figure out what this is all about."

She sat down rather abruptly on an object that was covered with a drop cloth.

"Ow!' she said getting up, "Whatever this is, it's kind of hard!" out of curiosity Jace walked over to it and pulled the drop cloth off of it. it turned out to be an antique steamer trunk.

Jace tried to open it but it was locked.

"Great it's locked," said Carole, "and I doubt Max would have any idea where to find the key."

"So now what?" asked Lisa. Stevie rubbed the back of her neck nervously. Finally, she reached down and picked up a small piece of wire from what was left of a metal coat hanger.

"Listen," she said, "Don't spread it around that I can do this but…" instead of finishing the sentence she leaned down and picked the lock with in a few seconds! Jace was impressed and so were the others.

Jace knelt down next to the now open and began looking through what was inside. There was a collection of old books and maps. Underneath everything else, they discovered a very old satchel!

"I wonder!" said Jace, "Grabbing the satchel, "He opened and pulled out some old papers." He scanned them.

"Bingo!" he said.

"The Hezekiah Regnery Papers?" asked Lisa. Jace nodded. As he read his eyes widened until it looked like they were about to pop out of his head.

"Holy Smoke!" he whispered

"What?!" the girls asked in unison

"Come on," he said, "We've got to find Max fast!" he jumped up and hurried down out of the attic and raced for Max's office. The girls were at his heels.

When they got to Max's office they found Deborah there!

"Hi Deborah, Where's Max?!" asked Jace

"We went into town to try and negotiate with the bank," answered Deborah, "The bank as balloon our Mortgage payment."

"You've got to get us into that bank!" said Jace, he held up the papers, these are the Hezekiah Regnery papers and they can get Max and Pine Hollow out of this mess!"

Deborah looked surprised, but she grabbed her keys. They all piled into her car and headed into town.

They got to the bank and ran inside just in time to find Max being told if he didn't make the payments he would lose Pine Hollow.

"Hold it!" snapped Jace, "I've got some papers that might just make Monkey boy here a little more negotiable!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Max

"I found the Hezekiah Regnery papers," said Jace, "and according to them, your great, great, grandfather once owned most of the Valley including the land that Willow Creek is built on! But here's the catch. Hezekiah Regnery provided the land for the town in the form of a land grant that contained the condition that three buildings had to be built within the first ten years after the town's founding. These buildings included: a town hall, a School, and a library."

"So, what?" said Max

"Listen I don't have time for a history lesson_," started Richard Morton

"You shut up and listen," snapped Stevie, "He's not finished yet and you're going to want to hear this."

"Max," said Jace, "This town was founded in 1850, but I checked it out and the library wasn't built until 1920 that's a full 60 years after the deadline! In other words, the terms of the land grant weren't met with in the allotted time, and These legal papers specifically state that if the terms aren't met in the specified time period, the land grant is nullified, and the property reverts back to the Hezekiah Regnery Estate and that's you Max. Besides owning Pine Hollow, You may very well own the entire town of Willow Creek including this bank!"


End file.
